The Greatest Thing
by KakyuuHime1
Summary: Fuu and Ferio were seperated when Fuu returned to Earth after saving Cephiro. Now she wishes to return, but what will she find there? Rated R for future content.


DISCLAIMER Okay… I don't own Hikaru, Fuu, Umi, or Ferio (*cough* But I can dream!). Clamp does. So don't sue me. Nor do I own Moulin Rouge… although it would be cool to think I did. So again… don't sue. All you'll get is a few empty M&Ms wrappers, the Moulin Rouge movie, and maybe a couple of volumes of manga, so don't bother.  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." –Moulin Rouge  
  
The girl stared idly out the window, the humid air swirling around the classroom as the teacher droned on and on. Her emerald green eyes were glazed over as she stared out into the endless blue of the sky, wishing to be out there, instead of in here. Her hair hung limply around her face, barely reaching her shoulders, into golden waves, held back only by a red headband. Her large glasses framed her face, giving her a mousy, intellectual look. No one would guess this girl knew the hardships of love.  
  
"Miss Hououji!"  
  
The teacher's stern voice broke her daydreaming and the girl quickly got to her feet, composing herself, the chair legs scraping against the cool linoleum. Giggles and whispers filled the room, as the girl's classmates were quick to shun the girl further, wondering how even the school genius could be caught doing something so common as daydreaming.  
  
"Would you kindly rejoin the class?" the teacher intoned, giving her a severe, but forgiving look, as if he too, wished to be outside.  
  
Fuu nodded, her face crimson with embarrassment, her hair tickling her face as she lowered her body back down into the chair, focusing her mind on the lesson, and the sound of her teacher's voice. But, at the back of her mind, her daydreams still plagued her, filling her thoughts with the person that haunted her everyday since her days back in Tokyo: Ferio.  
  
The bell rang shrilly, signaling the end of class and the day. The teacher quickly gave out the homework assignment as the students hurriedly shoved their books into their bags, ready to be outside, in the warm sunshine. Fuu instead, moved slowly, as if dreading going out into the cheerful day, for her mood was anything but cheerful.  
  
Her heart ached with loneliness. Sure, she had her sister, Kuu, and her two best friends, Hikaru and Umi. However, that wasn't enough. An image flashed in her mind... A tall, roguish looking man… deep gold eyes that glittered when he smiled… Deep forest green hair that she longed to run her fingers through... His lips…  
  
Fuu quickly snapped her mind out of the gutter. She slid her books into her bag, and shook from her head the images, and walked out of her classroom, heading towards the place where she was to meet her friends. She tried her best to put on a smile, as if nothing were wrong, but nothing could hide the loneliness that filled her large eyes.  
  
Umi Riyuzaki leaned against the broad trunk of her best friends' favorite cherry blossom cheer. Her schoolbag was clutched in her slender hands, resting against her legs as she waited for Hikaru and Fuu. Her long cerulean hair flowed down her shoulders and her head was bowed, lifting only to give a small smile to her many admirers. However, her smile broadened at the sight of Hikaru Shidou, a small girl bouncing up towards the tree, her crimson hair, pulled back in a long braid, trailing behind her as she ran up.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Hikaru called out, her voice breathless, but still cheery nonetheless. Umi frowned and lifted her wrist to her deep blue eyes. Hikaru was, in fact, late. But Fuu wasn't there… and Fuu was never late.  
  
"That's funny… Fuu's not here." Umi replied, letting her wrist drop back down to her side, her fingers curling around the handle of her bag. Hikaru's mouth contorted into an expression of worry. But then, as if a beam of light pierced through a group of clouds, it flitted into a smile.  
  
"She must have stayed after class to help her teacher!" Hikaru exclaimed, knowing their friend was never late to their meetings without a good reason. Umi smiled, back, nodding.  
  
"Of course," she replied, and pushed herself off the tree, looping an arm around Hikaru's. "Let's go find her… I'm starved!"  
  
Hikaru cheerfully pulled Umi along, jogging around the hallways of their school, looking for Fuu. But she was nowhere to be found. They paused to catch their breath after searching the length of the school. Panic filled both of their souls, fearing that something horrible happened to their friend. They couldn't imagine life without their friend, someone who had been with them on an incredible journey…  
  
Fuu stood on the platform at Tokyo Tower. Her hands were laced together, resting on her chest as she looked out at the landscape. A single tear made it's way down her cheek, cutting a jagged path as she let out a small breath.  
  
"I wish to go back… I wish to go back to Cephiro!" Her words started out as a whisper, but grew in volume into a shout. People ignored her cries, going on with their activities.  
  
As Fuu stood there, a small beacon of hope shined through. The familiar white light had come. She closed her eyes and let her lips set into a small smile as it engulfed her, filling her with warmth. Tokyo Tower disappeared, and she felt the ground beneath her disappear. But this time… instead of fearing what was happening, she welcomed it, and let her body relax as she fell through an endless blue sky. 


End file.
